Musical One-Shots Compilations
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Drabbles: A number of one-shots, two shots, sequels, music or so. DESCRIPTIONS, NAMES, GENRES, MAY VARY IN EVERY CHAPTER BEING POSTED... Diamond Dolls - Everybody was hugging him every since they were created. Even a certain pigtailed-girl was hugging him? A carbon-chibi copy of him, that happened to be in-demand? RATED - K
1. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**FOREWORD:**

**Drabbles include one-shot, two-shots, music, or so (it only includes 1500 words and below… the rest or higher than that will be considered as individuals). I'm going to post drabbles if my time allows me. ****_DESCRIPTIONS, RATES, NAMES, GENRES, MAY VARY EVERYTIME I POST A NEW STORY_**_****__._** Reviews are individuals as well. If there are certain drabbles that you are about to like then feel free to leave a message. I will definitely reply back to you as long as you have your account. Every chapter will be completed except for two-shot.. if ever there is one. The count will start from the title of each story. I hope you will enjoy this. ^_^**

**Ok… I hope this is a drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT and the song of FOB. It's loud and clear.**

**Warning: mushy mushy scenes but not too mushy… I guess…**

**Rate: M (I think that I should rate.)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

* * *

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**Drabble Summary: How is Sakuno going to react if Ryoma asked her for a one night stand?**

* * *

_Been looking forward to the future__  
__But my eyesight is going bad__  
__And this crystal ball__  
__It's always cloudy except for__  
__When you look into the past__  
__One night stand_

_~Fall Out Boy – Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_

* * *

'click'

The both youngsters were alarmed when the door was suddenly locked from the outside and they heard their senpai-tachi chuckled voice running away from the hotel. Yap, they were in a hotel luring them to go for an unknown reason. He gritted his teeth, he was not that numb to get what they were trying to show. For goodness sake, He was 17 and the auburn pigtailed girl fidgeting behind him was 16.

Ah!

Wrong! What was the day today?

Ugh!

It was her birthday.

The day she turned 17.

What a wonderful present he could give her…

They were silent inside that room. The deafening silent was erupting between them.

"R-ryoma-kun…"

And her voice. What was that? It was worth inviting. He gripped his hands hard which were located to his sides. He sighed big and said;

"Let's do it."

"E-eh?"

He turned around to face her. The girl was flushed red. Great. That was what he needed. He made it clear to her.

"Let me do you tonight." He said straight to her eyes.

She panicked as she moved backwards, "D-d-do m-m-me!"

He didn't waste anymore time. He went closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss before she could protest. It was her first kiss as he could sense it. The girl was surprised at first because she couldn't retaliate what he was doing. But later on, she gave in. He took that chance and pushed her down to the bed.

"R-ryoma-kun, w-wait." There were pleading eyes shown from her. She placed both of her hands in front of his chest.

Ryoma didn't let her do anything. He pinned both of her hands with his one hand and placed them on top of her while the other hand was busy unbuttoning her shirt. He said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Sakuno was stunned. He was definitely strong. She tried to struggle as she could but she knew that it would be useless. Her energy was drained out when the boy successfully took off her clothes. The only ones left were those clothes that were covering the sensitive parts of her body. It was all fast for her. She panicked when the boy began striping in front of her. She was blushing really hard. She wanted to hide her face from him. She closed her eyes when she noticed that the boy was staring at her body. She gasped when the boy leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

The boy could do this to her. She never imagined this. Not in her life. But he was true to his words, the boy was indeed gentle. She felt good and not disgusted at all. Take note, the one who was currently making love to her was the person that she liked. Yeah, she liked Ryoma-no she loved the boy. Her infatuation turned into love. She guessed that she could go to this extent… even without expecting something in return.

He noticed that she calmed down. She was beginning to trust him. That was a good hint. He would take good care of this delicate girl in front of him. He knew it deep inside; it was the girl's first time. And he knew how to be careful… EXTRA careful to be précised. He became alarmed when the girl cried silently and he knew what the reason was… first times were very painful and the girl was experiencing it right now.

"Sakuno…" he uttered.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to speak, "h-heki da yo…"

He kissed her tears as form of comfort. He would definitely take care of this girl. She entrusted everything to him. He didn't regret taking her that night… he discovered something inside him that only she could make and show.

It was long over after the heated love-making. Both of them were facing their backs. Ryoma was wide awake while Sakuno was asleep.

What?

He made her tired?

Great. Just great.

He faced her back and leaned to her, "hey…"

Sakuno was indeed asleep. He touched her cheek… fondly. He replaced his fingers with his lips to give her a kiss on the cheek and whispered;

"Thanks for the memories."

After that, he stood up and called someone on the hotel phone, announcing that he would get out first before the girl. And when everything was settled, Ryoma took one last look of the girl before leaving the place.

Unknown to him, Sakuno was wide awake. She heard everything. Her tears ran down her eyes as she sat up on the bed. She could feel the pain down there. Ryoma made her a woman… in his arms. It was wonderful but painful in the end.

…Because everything was only memories for him.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

She went early to the school that morning. Something inside her had changed and she knew it well. Her feet brought her to the court to see her senpais and the reason of her sudden change. The senpais were teasing the boy as usual especially on what happened to them last night. But the boy kept denying the fact. She felt relieved and sad at the same time.

"Nothing happened, annoying senpais." He said as he looked at her direction.

She flinched the moment they saw him. The boy was shocked a little. But she was more painful when the boy looked away. She looked down as well. Good thing that Tomoka wasn't there yet so that she could excuse herself to no one. She walked away to the court and headed inside the school building.

**xxx**

Her feet brought her to the rooftop. She stared at the scenes below and at that moment she let her tears fall down her cheek.

"Are you crying?"

She flinched when someone talked behind him. Ryoma was there with his hands on his pockets. The boy followed her that she didn't know.

"Gomen, I-I just can't help it." She said wiping her tears away.

"Did you regret… giving yourself to me?"

She was shocked. Why was the boy saying words that were straight to the point? She shook her head intently, "I'll never regret it. It's our memories, after all."

"Don't get the wrong the idea."

"E-eh?" She reacted, "What do you mean?"

"Let's keep that as our secret. It's OUR memories to keep."

She couldn't get what he meant. So the boy said another words;

"I didn't force myself just to do that on you. It was my own free will," he walked closer to her as he smirked, "I would be honored to repeat that, if you allow me to."

She blushed as he said that in front of her, "R-ryoma-kun….s-someone will hear you." she said looking away from him.

Ryoma looked on both sides before cupping both sides of her cheek and gave her a soft, chaste kiss this time. She was shocked when the boy did that. She was even more shocked when the boy grabbed her left hand and inserted something on her ring finger;

"It's official, at least for the both of us," He cupped her hand as he stared at her, "The match is over by now, go watch me play later okay."

She nodded due to shock. She couldn't register anything. The boy walked away to the door but before he could go inside, he looked back at her and said;

"And I don't want my girlfriend looking all sad."

Then the door was closed.

Everything was sinking bit by bit to her mind. Then she remembered something in her left hand. She stared at it and was surprised to see what was there.

It's a ring.

A couple's ring to be exact.

Sakuno knew that Ryoma was keeping one. Although, he was never going to wear it… or… on the contrary he would… on the neck perhaps. No one was able to notice it. She was sure.

It was their secret… for now… but how long were they going to keep it.

Ryoma forbid. But she was his now. The thought came to her. She then whispered;

"I-I'm… his."

She cried once again but not of sadness…

But of joy…

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Total word count: 1,422 words (including Owari)**

**Reviews please…**

**Ooc… I know…**

**Mushy… mushy…present…**

**I mean no harm…**

**Was it good?...**

**Should I continue?...**

**Thoughts please…**

**Domo… ^_^**


	2. Ryoma's Flying Bicycle

**Hi there! I come back with a new story. Please enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT.**

* * *

**Rate: K+**

**Characters: E. Ryoma and M. Takeshi**

**Genre: Humor and Friendship**

* * *

**Ryoma's Flying Bicycle**

**Drabble Summary: "Momo senpai…" "What is it?" Can you teach me how to ride a bicycle?" Momo thought hard. What is he thinking now?**

* * *

_Let's break out into a run, feelin' the sky!_

_We did our best, We did the impossible, isn't it great?_

_We won't stop, blowing in the sky!_

_Let's go and pass straight through tomorrow!_

_~Junko Minagawa feat. Masaya Onosaka – Flying Bicycle _

* * *

He opened the door one Sunday morning just to see his kouhai standing in front of their door. The boy was pinning his hat down as he said a simple 'uissu' to announced his presence at their residence.

"Echizen? What's up? Why are you here?" he asked spontaneously.

"Momo-senpai…"

He blinked twice, "What is it?"

The boy kicked some stones in front of him before saying his purpose, "can you… teach me how to ride a bicycle?"

"Eh?" he moved backwards. Did he hear him right? "Are you serious?"

Ryoma stared at him but he didn't say anything. The dunk smasher just stared back at him. He saw the boy sighed and turned around, "its okay if you don't want it, I'll ask Kawamura-senpai or Kamio-san instead."

Momo quickly grabbed his neckline and turned him around to face him again, "Alright, alright, I'll teach you. Mataku…" He said as he went to their backyard where his bicycle was, "You are the one asking me so can you please be kind to me at least."

"Domo." Ryoma shortly replied as he touched the brim of his hat and bowed.

Momo took his bicycle near the street tennis where they can practice. He taught him the basics that even an elementary kid could understand. Seriously, Ryoma should know how to ride a bicycle long ago; it was not that hard to ride it anyway. But then again, it was odd for his kouhai to have asked him for teachings.

"Ne, Echizen, why do want to ride the bike?" He asked his curiosity as the boy was leaning towards the handle and testing if he could get on with it.

The boy pinned his hat down before saying his words, "I think… it is interesting."

"Interesting?..." then a hint suddenly popped into his mind, "ahh! Ryuzaki-chan said that, isn't she? Riding a bicycle is fun that she wanted to ride on it one day."

He hit the spot. He saw a slight blush that ran into his kouhai's cheek. A smirk was drawn to his face;

"So young, so young."

"Urusai! Momo-senpai! Just let me know how to ride this damn thing!"

"hai hai," Momo shook his head as he walked closer to him, "Now step on this pedal and when you are on it, hop on the other side of the pedal and sit here," He instructed him as he tapped that part of the bicyle. The boy followed his orders; he was able to hop on the other side.

"Then stay still for a while for the balance; once you start pedaling, be sure that your eyes are focused straight on the road."

"Momo-senpai…"

"What is it?"

"I can't…"

"What do you mean, you can't?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at such a distance like he instructed him to do, "do you need me to say that out loud?"

Momo stared at his position and he understood him, he couldn't reach the chair because of his height. The laugh that he tried to hide came out from the top of his lungs, "So much of being Ochibi."

Ryoma looked at him, "Are you going to teach me or not?"

"Okay! Okay!" he said trying to refrain from laughing again, "It's okay, once you start pedaling, you can reach it. Just look ahead and do not concentrate on the handle, concentrate on the road."

He nodded. He tried to pedal. His first attempt was a failure. He landed near the bushes, the second was failed as well, he fell down on the ground, and the third wasn't any different, and so as fourth and fifth and so on.

"Mou! Why does your bicycle have to be big?!" Ryoma retorted while sitting on the ground beside the fallen bicycle.

"Hey! You can try again," Momo sweat dropped. It was pretty weird for a tennis prodigy to become an amateur when it came to riding a bicycle. He wanted to laugh but he was refraining it, "Come on stand up."

Ryoma ignored him as he stand up. "Can't believe how hard it is."

"What? Are you giving up already?" he challenged him.

The boy looked at him wearing his signature smirk, "whose going to give up? I haven't even started yet."

"That's the spirit. Go Echizen, for Ryuzaki-chan!"

"Uissu!"

He tried again.

…And again.

…And again.

And after a several attempts he managed to pedal the bike.

"Senpai, I did it," he said looking at him for a while, "I can ride a bike now."

"Baka! Keep your eyes on the road."

"Hai…"

**xxx**

Ryoma gulped when they went some place… in an inclined place to be exact.

Momo smirked, "You are thinking the same thing, I know."

"Are you serious?" he looked at him.

"Of course, now hop on my bicycle already." He instructed him once again.

Ryoma hesitantly took the handle but he didn't hop to the other side, "I-I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Man, are you a chicken? This is not that bad. Let's see how good you are at my teachings. Make my bicycle fly into the sky." He said as he animatedly pointed the sky with his index finger.

Ryoma sweat dropped, "bicycles don't fly, senpai no baka."

"Hai, hai, now go on." He ordered him again.

He sighed hard as he hopped on the other side. But before he could pedal the bike forward, Momo hopped on his back. He looked behind him, "Geh! S-senpai? W-what are you doing?!"

"LET'S FLY, ECHIZEN!" he shouted as he pointed his index finger at the sky once again while his other hand was on his shoulder.

He was off guarded. The wheels suddenly moved without their attention. It rolled down the lane very fast, even Momo grabbed on his shoulder hard. They screamed panicky while the bicycle was running really fast.

"THE BREAK! THE BREAK, ECHIZEN! PULL IT!" Momo shouted.

"IT DOESN'T WORK!" he shouted back.

"AAAHHHH!" they both shouted.

**xxx**

Oishi and Eiji were off to buy some grip tapes for their rackets when they heard a scream;

"AAAHHHH!"

"Eh i-is that Momo-chan and Echibi?" Eiji uttered when the strong wind passed them.

Oishi was shocked, "O-on a bike? Echizen's riding a bike?"

The golden pair looked at each other.

Kaidoh was running when a strong wind passed him and a shout could be heard.

"AAAHHHH!"

The viper stared in wonder as he blinked twice.

"I must be imagining things."

He shrugged and then he continued running.

Fuji and Inui met on the way and decided to go shopping for racket designs.

"AAAHHHH!"

"That's…" Fuji looked at the speeding bicycle as he recognized them.

Inui took out his notebook and wrote something in it, "Ii data."

Tomoka and Sakuno were on their way home after the morning shopping;

"AAAHHHH!-GOOD MORNING GIRLS!"

"E-eh? I-isn't that Momo-senpai… a-and Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno was surprised when she recognized them.

"Wow! Sakuno. It seems that Ryoma-sama heard our conversation yesterday. Ryoma was riding a bicycle for you." Tomoka cheered on her.

She blushed on her friend's words, "T-that's impossible. H-he wouldn't do that for me. I-it must be something else."

They continued opposing their words as they went to their destination.

"AAAHHHH!"

The speeding bicycle continued running to an endless road. The boys wore panicky look on their faces. Momo seen the road ahead, it was a steel bar blocking their way horizontally.

"E-ECHIZEN! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-"

**CLANK! **

**CLASH! **

**RUSSLE, RUSSLE,**

**SWOOSH!**

**BLING! BLING!**

**TOINK! **

**THUD!**

The bicycle flew from the top in a slow motion before it landed on the ground but the passengers were nowhere to be found…

At least not on the ground…

Momo was hanging-stuck from a branch of a tree. He was lying on his stomach. Ryoma was the same with the other branch of the big tree a bit higher than him. No one dared to move.

Momo smiled curiously and looked at Ryoma, "Who said that bicycles doesn't fly?"

Ryoma looked back at him and retorted, "This isn't flying! This is falling! Idiot senpai…"

Momo laughed this time, "Yeah, right! Falling with style."

"Che…" he narrowed his eyes and looked away from him.

_I will never ask you to teach me again._

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! I don't know if it is cliché. But oh well… please judge it.**

**Momo last words were inspired by Buzz Lightyear's lines. I do not own Disney's toy story as well. I also don't own the English translations of the lyrics which were sang by Junko and Masaya.**

**Total Word Count: (1,442 words)**

**Reviews please…**

**Thanks…**

**~MitsukiJunko**


	3. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Drabble time again:**

**As I told you from the first story... the review(s) should be individuals... If you like a story then feel free to leave one domo...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT. and Frente's song. Total Zero...**

* * *

**Rate: K+**

**Charaters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

* * *

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

**Drabble Summary: She was being asked by Kotoha to help her get close to Ryoma, the latter's love interest who was her crush as well. Would she agree to her request even if it was going to break her heart?**

* * *

_Everytime I think of you I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find, leaving the life that I can't leave behind._

_There's no sense in telling me, a wisdom of a fool won't sent you free_

_But it's the way that it goes and it's what nobody knows_

_And everyday my confusion grows._

_~Frente_

* * *

She was there at the corner of the Seigaku's entrance gate. Kitazono Kotoha; Tsubakigawa Gakuen Chuugakkou's student who had taken a liking to Seigaku's freshmen regular of the tennis club. When the girl saw her, she smiled and ran to her.

"Sa-chan!" She called her merrily. And then she looked around, behind her, "I-is he here yet?"

"K-kotoha-san, I-I-"

"What? I thought that you are going to help me?" the girl pouted in front of her, "You promised me, I really love him, Sa-chan, I really do love Ryoma-kun."

She stared at the girl in front of her. Yeah, she promised Kotoha that she would help her. However, doing that would also break her heart. She also had feelings to the boy that the girl liked. She felt of helping the girl because they could understand each other. Kotoha first met Ryoma when she pretended to be his fan before. She was revealed but later on she fell in love with him in reality… she was not faking it anymore. Since Kotoha always saw her with him so she grabbed the chance to talk to her and ask for her help.

"You said that you don't have any feelings for him, so it's okay," Kotoha said, "please set us up so that we could talk privately." Her eyes were pleading into hers.

_She must've loved him a lot. _She thought. When she was thinking that, her heart was breaking apart and it became more painful when she said her next words;

"I'll help you Kotoha-san. Wait here okay." She said as she saw the tennis prodigy walking from the entrance gate. She left the girl in panic when she saw him too.

**xxx**

Kotoha watched her talk to him. She saw the boy wondered what the girl was saying. She was fidgeting in front of him. After a series of moment, she saw him looked at her direction that made her flinched. She became more panic when the two walked towards her.

"Uhmmm, K-kotoha-san, t-this is Echizen Ryoma, R-ryom-kun, this is Kitazono Kotoha." Sakuno introduced the both of them.

Ryoma just nodded, "Uissu."

Kotoha blushed, "N-nice to meet you."

"But I remembered you."

"E-eh?" Kotoha reacted.

Sakuno was shocked as well. Ryoma remembered her. It was a total revealing. It hurt her to learn the truth. He didn't remember her when they first met but he remembered her. She walked a few steps backwards while saying her words, "I-I'll leave you two alone. I-I'll see you at school tomorrow Ryoma-kun." then she started to run not forgetting to bow in front of them first.

"Hey!-"

She could still hear Ryoma's word but she ignored it. She closed her eyes hoping that it would hold her tears back from her eyes.

**xxx**

After the introduction, Kotoha had always visiting Seigaku just to see him… with her help. The girl was able to enter the court because of her and when she had the chance she would leave them alone. The regulars were beginning to notice her as well. Tomoka didn't like her. She even scolded her for bringing her to the court everyday. She became furious when she learned that the girl had also a crush on Ryoma and she was helping her to get close to the tennis prodigy.

"You are digging your own grave," Tomoka said, "Oh! Can you dig another one so that I can bury her, too?"

"Tomoka-chan!"

"You are stupid, I know that at least but I didn't know that you are so martyr as well."

She was shocked on her words. She guessed that Tomoka was right. She was probably one… a martyr. He was not her boyfriend but she was giving him to anyone without a fight. She felt sad and envious at the same time that Kotoha could express herself to him.

* * *

**One Morning:**

Kotoha was waiting for her that morning. The girl had another request for her.

"C-can you ask him a date for me?" before Sakuno could react, "P-please, Sa-chan, I don't know how to ask him… c-can you do that for me?"

Sakuno was blushing. She gripped her hands hard. She was about to something when they saw Ryoma behind the girl.

"Morning…"

Kotoha flinched when she heard the boy's voice behind her, "R-ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno said her words in an instant, "R-ryoma-kun! C-can I ask you for a date today?"

Ryoma was shocked as well as Kotoha. Kotoha was blushing really hard. The girl was asking the boy in front of her. Sakuno was doing her a huge favor.

"Okay…"

The two girls shocked after that.

"Meet me after school later." He said as he walked ahead of them.

The two were left stunned. Kotoha hugged her tight.

"Thank you, thank you very much, Sa-chan! You are such a great friend." The girl said to her.

She smiled at her but she was hurting inside. How could the boy actually agree that easily? This was definitely heartbreaking in her part.

* * *

**After school:**

"K-kotoha-san… y-you don't need me here anymore. Y-you will meet him later s-so I should go." Sakuno said to her gripping her bag as she prepared leaving her there before the tennis prince would come out and pick her up. She had done enough pain for her today and she wouldn't take another risk of having another one.

"P-please wait for a little bit, Sa-chan. Until he arrives here…"

She blushed as she looked down, "N-no you don't understand." _It will only hurt me to see you two together _she thought. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Kotoha noticed her fidgeting. She was always doing that in front of the boy and she was blushing as well when she spoke to him. And then a reality registered in her mind;

"S-sa-chan… could it be that you-"

"Ryuzaki…"

Kotoha was interrupted by Ryoma's words and was replaced by a flushed face, "R-ryoma-kun, y-you're here already." She looked back at her only to find blushing even harder than her.

Ryoma looked at Kotoha, "What are you doing here?"

"E-eh?"

"R-ryoma-kun, but she's-" Sakuno was about to say something but she was interrupted when the boy shifted his attention to her and grabbed her wrist, "w-what is it?"

"What do you mean by that? Let's go." Without waiting for her reply, he quickly dragged her away from that area.

"E-eh?!" she looked back at Kotoha who was stretching her arm to them, "bu-but th-the person is-"

**xxx**

Kotoha was left behind. She was shocked on the situation. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno… not her. Then she remembered Sakuno's words when she asked him for a date. Something was wrong when she asked him and the boy misunderstood that. Was she the reason why the boy suddenly agreed? What if she was the one to ask him, would it still be the same? And the girl's actions were suspicious as well. She stared at the direction they disappeared to. She gripped both of her hands as she stared at that location… sternly.

* * *

**Later on somewhere at the park:**

"Where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked her as he gave her a can of ponta.

"I-I…" she stuttered while trying to say her words. _H-he misunderstood what I asked him. I-it wasn't me, Ryoma-kun. It was Kotoha… She should be the one here._

"Hey…"

He caught her attention. This wasn't right. She felt about it and overwhelmed at the same time. But she would be unfair to Kotoha. She promised her help to her.

"I-it wasn't me…"

Ryoma looked at her, his ponta was on his lips hoisted it down, "what do you mean?"

"I was not the one asking you for a date." She looked down avoiding his stare.

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"It was… Kotoha-san…"

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

**So I guess there will be two shots here and this is the one… stay tuned for the last chapter.**

**Total word count: (1,408 words)**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Domo…**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	4. Bizarre Love Triangle 2

**The final drabble chapter… enjoy guys… thanks…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT.**

* * *

**Rate: K+**

**Charaters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

* * *

**Bizarre Love Triangle 2**

**Drabble Summary: She believed that promise was not meant to be broken. She would make it come true even her feelings were at risk. Would she be ready for the consequences? **

* * *

_Everytime I see you falling _

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say…_

_~Frente_

* * *

She was in her room, thinking on what had happened today. Ryoma didn't show any sign of shock when she told him that she wasn't the one who asked him for a date. She apologized to have him misunderstood her words. Ryoma closed his eyes and turned around afterwards with his hands in his pocket.

_This date is meaningless. I am not interested anymore. _She could remember him saying those words as he was slowly walking away from her.

She buried her face because of that, "He wouldn't talk to me anymore…" she said painfully. She deserved that anyway. She was never true to her self from the start after all.

**xxx**

Several days passed but she never saw Kotoha once again. Ryoma didn't talk to her as she predicted. She became worried of the situation; maybe Kotoha misunderstood as well. She became her friend and she was in need. She promised her that she would help her, even though her feelings would put it to suffer.

She flinched. She clasped her hands tight as she looked down.

Her feelings…

She was going to give it up.

It was no use anyway since the boy wouldn't recognize her… nor notice her at least. At least Kotoha had the chance to him. If she would see the two important people of her life happy then she would be happy too. And that was she had decided.

* * *

**One week passed:**

"Ryuzaki…"

She was shocked to see Kotoha outside the school gate. _R-ryuzaki? _She thought.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" she said but before she could reply, the girl turned around and walked away. She followed her instead.

They walked to where the park was located.

"I-I haven't seen you for a while, K-kotoha-san, a-are you busy?" she tried to initiate a conversation but the girl didn't bother replying to her. She could sense that something was different from her.

They reached the park. The moment Kotoha stopped; the girl turned around and gave her a hard slap on the face. She stared in wonder when she touched the reddened cheek of her face. She looked at her with surprise.

"K-kotoha… san…"

"You promised me, you promised me that you would help me," she said as she stared at her sternly, "You backstabbed me, you made my hopes up. How could you do this to me?"

She was stunned on her words, "N-no that's not what you think. I-I explained everything to him that day. W-we didn't date, honest."

It was her turn to be surprised but it was for a moment before she replied, "Yeah, you didn't but you still lied to me. You like him. I can see that."

"I-I…" she blushed as she couldn't say her words. She looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"I am right, I knew it. Judging from your looks now, your actions were telling me that I am right."

"I-it's true… I-like him," Kotoha was about to say something to her but she interrupted, "but I am not expecting anything from him. Y-you have more chances than me. He remembered you but he didn't when it came to me. t-that's why I-"

"Do you think I am blind? You like him and you want him for yourself as well."

"N-no I don't-"

"Stop telling lies already. You showed proof to me when _YOU_ asked him on a date."

"Kotoha-san."

"You maybe right, who would expect anything from you? You are clumsy, failure and not that easy to remember. Don't worry about your promise to me; I can win him easily without your help."

Sakuno was shocked, her eyes widened when she realized something. The girl just used her to get close to him. She was still holding her cheek that she slapped; it was still numb from the hard slap the girl gave her. She looked down; she didn't want her to see her cry… not in front of her. How could she be such a loser? She was easily manipulated and used by someone. Everyone could take advantage of her because of her kindness… too kind to everyone.

"You can win who exactly?"

They were both surprised to see who talked last. Ryoma was standing not far from them. Kotoha and Sakuno were both staring at him with shock reactions but Ryoma was staring at his schoolmate.

"Ryoma-kun, s-since when did you arrive?" Kotoha was the one to react first.

"Since the time you slapped Ryuzaki on the face."

The two were shocked once again. Kotoha went closer to him;

"But she betrayed me, she took the chance to get to you even though she knew that I have feelings for you." she lost her modesty when she confessed suddenly to him, "she was taking advantage of me for all I know."

"She didn't at all. We didn't date and you knew that from her."

"Ryoma-kun." Kotoha uttered his name. Sakuno was looking away from them. She couldn't take the scene anymore. She wanted to run away but she hadn't cleared anything from them yet.

"I think _YOU _knew who was taking the advantage to someone."

"E-eh?!"

"I don't like people who are using someone just to get the person they like."

Sakuno was shocked on his words as well as Kotoha. The latter moved back from him. The boy was giving her a stern look.

"Compared to you, I prefer the one who is clumsy, dense, stupid and who stutters most of the time."

Sakuno looked from them and she almost jumped when she noticed that the boy was looking at her. The boy said his next words after he shifted his stare at the girl;

"I am sorry."

Kotoha became speechless. She gripped her hands tight and she said her next words before she started to run away, "Y-you are so mean."

The area became quiet after Kotoha left them. She didn't noticed that she was crying already until Ryoma walked closer to her and wiped her tears with his bare hands.

"R-ryoma-kun… I-I…"

"What?" he retorted, "Do you think that I would confess to you, tell you my feelings, and hope that we should be together?"

Her eyes widened. What was the boy talking about? Did he give some hints before? Or was she the girl that he was referring to? She was not the only clumsy, dense, stupid and stutters a lot in their school. He only mentioned that he would prefer like that, he was not actually telling that he would choose _her_ because she fitted his examples. She shouldn't get her hopes up. She was cut from her thoughts when the boy continued talking;

"Well guess what," He said as he held her hand and kissed the cheek that Kotoha slapped earlier, "You are right."

She blushed as she couldn't retaliate anything he said. He did choose her. Really? The boy was still holding her hand. It was trembling and cold. Ryoma noticed that so he cupped her hand with both of his.

"And what are you saying that I don't remember you?"

She looked down, "I-it's true, you didn't when we first met. B-but you remembered kotoha-san."

"I remembered her because she keeps cheering for monkey king but not her name."

"Eh?!"

"I am sorry if I didn't remember you first, but when I did, the hell I couldn't get you off of my stupid mind."

"R-ryoma-kun…"

He held both of her hands this time and said, "Next time when you ask me for a date, be sure that _YOU_ are the one who wants it."

She became flushed red when he said that. She looked down as she nodded. She stopped crying but her heart was beating fast.

That day was really wonderful and memorable. The day that they became a couple.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Total word count: (1,370** **words)**

**Drabble done! How was this one?**

**Ryoma Ooc… I know…**

**Reviews please…**

**Domo Arigatou…**


	5. Sakuno Got Caught

**Another drabble just came to my mind. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: POT is forever belonged to Konomi Takeshi-sensei and will never be mine.**

* * *

**Rate: K+**

**Charaters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

* * *

**Sakuno Got Caught**

**Drabble Summary - She was about to do 'it' but he caught her in the act. A panicky situation happened.**

* * *

_How can I be sure that you won't go and what will be_

_One kiss, one love, one word__  
__one vow and nothing more__  
__One night, one dream, gonna save it save it for me_

_Natasha Thomas - Save your kisses for me _

* * *

Two years suddenly went by and they were graduating. Yap it's their graduation day in Seigaku. They just had their graduation ceremony and everyone shared tears and memories to each other. Tomoka cried to her shoulders and next school year would be their High school life.

"When are you going to study in high school, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked her.

"Eh?" Y-you are not going to study here?" Sakuno asked her back.

Tomoka just shrugged. You see my mom is considering me to study in Hokkaido. So I probably go there and see the place," Tomoka became sad, "Too bad I can't see Ryoma-sama after this."

Sakuno was about to say something when Horio butted in, "Well I heard that Echizen will be coming back to America so that he can continue his study there."

Sakuno and Tomoka were shocked. Tomoka was the one to react first, "Maji? Or are you just kidding me?"

"How would I kid things about him like that? I'm telling the truth." Horio said.

Sakuno heard Tomoka say something but she didn't understand it. The two fought once again. She decided to leave the bickering teens and headed to a place and looked for him.

_R-ryoma-kun is going to America to study._ She thought as she started to run._ We will never see each other again for years. _She gripped her diploma hard. She looked for him anywhere, in the court, the cafeteria, in the vending machine… anywhere. But she couldn't find him. She thought of another place.

The rooftop.

At last.

She saw him there… sleeping.

Yap the boy was sleeping on the cold tiles at the rooftop. With his hands under his head the boy was just sleeping so peaceful there. His diploma was just beside him. Good thing that it didn't blown by the wind. She went near the boy and crouched beside him.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she called his name carefully and she started to poke his face. The boy didn't budge. _He is so cute when he is sleeping. _She blushed when she thought that.

She stared at the boy for a long time trying to remember the features on his face. "Are you… really leaving for high school?" she whispered making that she could only hear what she said. Then her stare shifted to his lips which were slight opened. It was inviting her to do something. Something that was suitable for his lips.

Kiss.

She blushed as she thought that. She shook her head. _Stop it, Sakuno. Don't think such embarrassing things like that. R-ryoma-kun wouldn't like that. _She protested as she shook her head right and left on her thought. She was driving herself crazy when that thought came to her mind.

She looked at him again and realized something. _But… he is sleeping. Sure he will not know if I am… going to… k-kiss him._

With that resolve, she released a deep breath and placed her right hand to the floor and leaned closer to him. Her left hand was at the back of her ear tucking the strands of her hair from making its way to her face. She was able to stare at his face. _It might be our last time seeing each other. So I think I should have at least keep a memory from you._ She leaned closer.

…And closer.

…And closer.

And when she was about to close her eyes as was about to give her the kiss, her half-closed eyes snapped opened just to see a sudden opening of the eyes of Ryoma in front of her. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before becoming crimson red and quickly leaned back. She also moved back while covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"R-R-Ry-Ryo-ma-kun!" She panicked as she looked at the sitting boy who was rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He said as he stared at the blushing girl.

"N-N-nothing! Nothing!" She shook her head wildly.

Ryoma looked at her curiously. She was covering her mouth as her face was all red. He could see that she was shocked judging from her eyes. And then he remembered something. He smirked and said, "You were trying to kiss me." It was more on declaration than it sounded to be.

"N-no, I-I'm not." She strongly denied it in front of him.

"Oh, really," He said crawling to her.

Yep. The boy crawled towards her.

She panicked when the boy did that. She tried moving back until her back was on the steel bar. She was off guard when the tennis boy stopped crawling in front of her, "You can ask permission from me, you know."

She couldn't react on his words. Her hands were still covering her mouth. She flinched when the boy slowly reached for her hand to uncover her mouth while his other hand was leaning at her side where she was sitting. He managed to trap her there.

"So there's no need to steal _it_ from me." he said as he slowly leaned closer to her face. He claimed her lips successfully and slowly. Her eyes were slowly widened as she was trying to absorb everything. The boys' were calmly closed like he was doing it normally. Her other hand was on top of his arm that was leaning towards her. Her intentions were being done by the boy himself.

She was caught for goodness sake.

It was long before she was released by him. He smirked as he said something;

"Your hand is cold." He said as he changed his hold to intertwined fingers.

She looked away as she was blushing really hard because of what he did to their hands, "I-it's because…"

"Because?"

"B-because you… startled me." she replied still not looking at him.

"And how did I startle you?" He asked her.

She closed her eyes, "M-mou, Ryoma-kun! Y-your actions, y-you surprised me there!" she almost shouted to his face, "T-this is so embarrassing."

Ryoma smirked as he let go of her hand and stood but he didn't move from the place where he was standing, "I'm glad you took the initiative."

She managed to stare at him when he said that.

"I could kiss you again whenever I like it."

"E-eh?!" She blushed, wondering, confused and curious at the same time, "W-what do you mean?"

It was Ryoma's turn to wonder, "What do you mean what _did_ I mean? We will see each other more often, of course if you decided to continue your studies here in Seigaku."

That snapped her of surprise, "Y-you mean you are not going to America to continue your studies?"

"Who gave you that idea?" he asked back.

"H-horio-kun said… so."

Ryoma twitched, "So much for that guy. You shouldn't believe in rumors," he said as he bent over to her face making her blush more, "I'll stay here, wherever you are."

She leaned back and looked down. Did it mean that they had an understanding? They would go to the same school once again… at Seigaku High. She stared at the hand being offered in front of her. She took it and stood up beside him. Ryoma walked ahead of her but before she could follow, the boy said another word;

"You can save all your kisses for me until we enter high school."

For the last time in that day, she felt her face—no her whole body turned crimson red. She cursed that day that she got caught by Ryoma who was smirking as his teases.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Did you like it? I think it was a bit cliché though… isn't it? But I am still hoping that you enjoyed this one. Anyway reviews please… Domo!**

**Terminology:**

**Maji? – really?**

**Total word count: 1,316 (From the title to ~Owari~)**

**Reviews please…**

**Share your thoughts…**

**Convey them…**

**I'll be waiting…**

**~MitsukiJunko loves you… ^_^**


	6. Untouched

**Drabble time again… tee hee hee…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenipuri and never will.**

* * *

**Rated: M**

**Charaters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

* * *

**Untouched**

**Drabble Summary: Sequel to Thnks Fr Th Mmrs: She tried to avoid 'it' from him. She became tensed whenever the boy touched her. They were not the same anymore.**

* * *

'Don't be scared

Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around

You and I are meant to be

So even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you…'

The Veronicas - Untouched

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He asked her on Valentines Day.

Yap.

Exactly a month later after that night. Everything was fast that she didn't know how'd the boy drag her in the hotel. Yes, there were in a hotel once again. He made everything clear to everyone... pure and innocent alibi from them. She knew that it was the boy's idea this time.

He asked for his valentine chocolates in another place.

She walked backwards as the boy started to walk forward to her;

"I-I am not avoiding you."

"Really, then what you doing?"

She felt the wall behind her and it was too late to move to another space. The boy placed both of his hands on the wall cornering her, "R-ryoma-kun please… s-stop this." She was blushing yet she couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I stop what?" he leaned closer.

"T-this."

"I don't get you."

She looked at him to level his eye, "w-we are still young, Ryoma-kun. S-stop being so… so…"

"So what?"

She caught her breath. Ryoma was making it hard for her. Did she have to say it in from of him?

"So what, Ryuzaki?"

She closed her eyes, "S-stop touching me like this. W-we shouldn't do things that a marriage couple does."

"And what are they doing that we shouldn't do?"

"M-mou! Ryoma-kun… Y-you are not that dumb not to know what I mean," She looked down. Her heart was beating so fast right now, "I-I am not ready… yet."

Silence erupted between them.

Later on, Ryoma touched her left cheek that made her flinch, "I know… that's why I am always careful."

She looked straight at his eyes which were her wrong move. The boy leaned closer but she knew he was coming so she turned her head sideways. His hand was still on her left cheek so she held his right arm for support, "R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma looked at her blushing face. He was true to his words. There's no way that he would hurt the girl. And he would make her believe that. He leaned to her right ear and whispered;

"Don't be scared. I will never hurt you. You know that."

She closed her eyes when the boy whispered to her ear and gasped later when he bit it. She was trembling. Actually, it was their second time that's why she was nervous. The boy had been touching her and that was making the situation awkward… like he was waiting for this day. The boy was not finished yet. He kissed her neck, then her cheek and then gone to her lips. She opened her eyes at that time. The kiss was long before he broke it. His hand went to her ribbon and untied it. When he was about to unbutton her uniform she tried to stop him;

"It's no use, Sakuno give up already." With that he shoved her hands away and continued unbuttoning her blouse. He gestured her on the bed and straddled over her.

She was blushing really hard. The boy was staring at her now. His stare was not of lewd actually.

It was fondness.

"Trust me on this." With that he grabbed both of her hands and pressed them on her side. He kissed her lightly at first before it turned passionately. Seeing that she couldn't object anymore, she gripped both of her hands with his as she closed her eyes.

…Making it his way.

* * *

**Later On:**

She woke up when she felt the cold chill on her cheek. She looked at the clock. It's been 4 hours since they entered the hotel. There's only 2 hours before they could check out. She noticed the cloth she was wearing.

She was wearing Ryoma's uniform.

Since when did she wear his clothes? She didn't remember. She could smell Ryoma's scent there. And then she looked at her side, He was there.

…Sleeping peacefully.

She blushed when she remembered what happened between them… again. She flinched when her phone suddenly rung. She grabbed to answer it;

"H-hello… O-Obaa-chan?... H-hai!... R-ryoma-kun?" She blushed when her grandmother asked the boy, "W-well.. h-he's-"

Her words were covered by Ryoma's hand on her lips as he suddenly grabbed the phone and talked to his coach;

"Sensei, it's me… Hai… she's with me."

Her eyes widened. What was the boy thinking right now? His hand was still on her mouth refraining her to say anything and to think that he was awake the whole time.

"No… she is asking me to teach her English. We are at a restaurant nearby… I'll practice with her too… sensei… hai, hai… I'll take her home before ten I promise." after that he ended the call and gave the phone back to her.

She couldn't look at him when she said her words, "W-why did you say that to Obaa-chan?"

Ryoma stared at her before tipping her chin so that she could look at him, "Do you want me to tell her the truth?"

Another set of red color appeared on her face she bit her lower lip.

On what Sakuno did look adorable in front of him. The girl was wearing his uniform. She was not wearing underneath it, and she looked seductive when the girl placed both of her hands in front of her. He reached for her hair making her blush once again. He couldn't understand the girl. So he made it clear to her.

"I like you Sakuno."

She looked at him with surprise. Her heart was beating fast. She knew that long ago. She saw his ring that was hanging on his neck. That was his proof actually.

"In case you don't know yet."

"I-I knew that. I-It's just that… t-this set up…" she looked down once again. Her flushed face never left her, "I-I like you too… a-and I-I'll do anything just to be with you… I-I mean that is… as long as I can do… i-it."

Silence was erupted between them.

Ryoma sighed as he made a decision.

"Alright… I get it."

"e-eh?"

"Every year, on your birthday, you will give yourself to me with no excuse."

She was able to stare at him. She held her breath because of that as she couldn't find her voice to reply.

"Is that fair enough to you?"

Her eyes wide opened. He was asking her 'this' every year. Well… at least she would not be feeling awkward about that anymore… she hoped. She nodded slowly. The moment she nodded her head, the boy suddenly grabbed her hand and gestured her to the restroom.

"Let's have another round before checking out."

"E-eh?!" She was shocked on his words, "I-I thought that we-"

"This is the last time," he said as he opened the shower making the two of them soaked wet from the water, "Strip."

"Eh?"

"Strip." He ordered her strongly.

"R-ryoma-kun… I-"

"Strip."

"W-why are you so bossy?" she was blushing as she gripped the cloth. He could see her bare skin because of the water.

"Strip, Sakuno." He ordered once again… absolutely.

She closed her eyes as she turned around… to strip. Her heart was beating so fast… again. Her attempt of striping was stopped because of Ryoma's hand. He turned her around once again so that they could face each other again.

"Strip in front of me." He caught her eyes from staring at him.

Her face was really hot. Ryoma was controlling everything, he was controlling her. She bit her lower lip as she started to unbutton the cloth… in front of him. She could see that he was smirking because she was trembling when she was doing it. As long as she finished unbuttoning the last one, he quickly inserted his right hand to her bare waist and the other hand was on her nape playing with her hair under it, he whispered;

"I don't mind receiving chocolates from you. You yourself is the best chocolate I ever tasted." He then kissed her neck after saying that.

She gasped but she didn't hesitate to hug him back. What else could she wish for? The boy that she was dreaming about was finally with her. She was blushing but she was happy.

And then every year… they were doing it.

…On her 18th birthday.

…On her 19th.

…And on her 20th.

And on her 21st birthday… she became Mrs. Echizen and produced offsprings.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! Mushy… Mushy again… I know…**

**Total word count: (1,504 words, I extended a bit but it's not doing any harm, right?)**

**Reviews please…**

**Thank you very much…**

**I love you…**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	7. The Deal

**Drabbles… Drabbles… Drabbles…**

**I hope you enjoy this one too…**

**Starting today… I won't change the rate since the rate reached M. But I'll tell in the description of the proper rate of each chapter…**

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno **

**DISCLAIMER: Definitely not the owner of TeniPuri… sighed…**

* * *

**The Deal**

**Drabble Summary: He agreed that he would help her with her English lessons that day but on one condition… Find that out…**

_I wish you would tell me_

_How you really feel_

_But you'll never tell me_

'_Cause that's not our deal._

_~Best Coast-Our Deal_

* * *

"You've got all these wrong."

She almost jumped from where she was sitting when she heard _his_ voice inside the library that Friday afternoon. _His _hand was scanning all the mistakes from her notebook while _he _was standing behind her. She took the courage to look up to _him._

"R-ryoma-kun… w-what are you doing here?" she asked the boy.

The boy looked back at her and made a look that everyone knew, "I'm the library's representative. Of course I'm here."

"E-eh?" she was shocked. She knew that Ryoma was the library's representative because he preferred quiet places to stay other than tennis, "Y-you don't have tennis practice today?"

"It was canceled for today, didn't you know?" Ryoma sat beside her and grabbed her notebook.

Sakuno was blushing as she couldn't grab her notebook back, "I-I've been here as soon as the class ended. I needed to finish that today so that I could pass that tomorrow."

"Un," He replied still scanning her work, "you have all day to finish this lesson."

She looked down when the boy said that. English was very hard for her and she couldn't understand those words just for a day. She fidgeted as she thought of something;

"R-ryoma-kun… c-could you do me a favor?"

"No." he replied hastily.

"Mou… y-you haven't heard my favor yet." She pouted.

"I know what you are trying to ask me," the boy said still looking at her work, "these are all wrong."

She leaned closer to him, "That's why I want you to teach me."

"SHHH!"

The people looked at them as she made a noise inside. The librarian warned them to keep quiet. She leaned back to her seat after apologizing around them.

"Okay."

"Eh?" she looked at him.

"I'll teach you," he said closing her notebook, "On one condition."

She blinked her eyes twice, "W-what condition?"

He looked at her and said with his monotonous tone, "You will know later."

She wondered about his words. He was going to help her under one condition that she didn't know. That was somewhat unfair to her. But the boy agreed on her request. Besides it's just for the day and she thought that she could do whatever the condition he was about to ask her later.

"Well?"

Without a second thought, she nodded. The boy opened her notebook once again and started revising her work. The boy explained things to her in an easier way, easier than their teacher explained from the class. After a series of explanations, she did the work herself. She was absorbed about doing her thing that she wasn't aware the boy was busy staring at her. It took two hours for her to finish the lesson. She handed her notebook back to him and the boy scanned them all over again.

"It's better than before. You can pass it tomorrow." Ryoma announced to her.

Sakuno was happy about the result of her hard work but she was not finished yet. She stood up and said, "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun… I need to type and print this on the computer as my teacher wanted a copy for herself. Y-you can go home ahead of me if you like, a-about our deal… y-you can tell me that tomorrow… a-and thank you for today." She explained and went to the computer station without waiting for his reply. She didn't see the boy's reaction after that.

She began typing the words on the word processor. Good thing that she was fast when it comes to typing. It was not that hard to finish her work. She could finish the lesson in less than two hours. She was typing for thirty minutes already and was again absorbed on her activity.

"Are you done yet?"

She looked behind her when she heard someone's voice, "R-ryoma-kun! W-why are you still here?"

"I've got nothing to do. I don't mind spending time in the library though."

She nodded, "I-I see," she looked back on the screen, "W-well… I think I could finish this for less than an hour."

"Un." He said as he walked to a shelf and looked for an interesting book to read. The library would close around eight so he thought that the girl could make it.

After 45 minutes of typing she was done with it but the problem was the size wouldn't fit into the margins. She didn't know where the settings for the margins. She thought of fixing them once she was done typing everything.

"What's the matter?"

She looked to see Ryoma staring at the screen once again, "U-uhmmm… I-I couldn't find the settings for the margins… so…"

Ryoma sighed and said, "Let me."

When he said that, she looked back at the screen and removed her hand on the mouse. She placed her hand near the gadget. The boy leaned closer to her ear making her heart to beat faster. She flinched and blushed when the boy touched her hand… not the mouse. The boy began searching for the settings with his other hand.

"R-ryoma-kun…"

"Hn." He replied. His eyes were still on the screen.

"Y-your hand… t-that's my… " she couldn't bring her words.

"I know."

She blushed on his words. He knew and yet and he was touching hers. She looked down on the keyboard. She noticed that the boy was using the tab and short cut keys. He was definitely a genius as he fixed the margins of her lessons.

"It's done."

She looked up at the screen. It was all done and everything was in place. But the boy was not planning to let go of her hand yet. Then she noticed some words below that she didn't notice the boy typed a while ago. Her eyes widened as she read the message;

'Go out with me.'

She didn't know how red she was at that time. The boy was still leaning near to her ear.

"Will you?"

She gasped when he spoke to her ear. Her heart was beating so fast and it took a minute before she nodded slowly.

"Good, I'll call both our guardians; I'll take you home a little late today." With that he leaned back and telling her that he would be waiting outside.

Situations were slowly registering into her mind. Ryoma wanted to go out with her… tonight. Then she remembered the condition he was telling her;

"S-so that was the deal he was talking about?" she whispered to herself. She got up and had everything packed up. She secured the lesson inside her bag after she printed all of them and went out the library to meet with the tennis prodigy outside.

* * *

**9:30 Pm:**

Ryoma was taking her home after eating from a burger shop. He took her to a pet farm before the farm had it's closing time, they both learned that they loved pets although; she couldn't take care of one. They took a walk from places that they could spend before eating dinner. And now the deal was about to end as the boy decided to take her home. It was new to her but she was happy that she was able to have a 'date' with him for a day.

"T-thank you for today… R-ryoma-kun and for the lesson." She said as they reached her porch.

Ryoma stared at her, "Tomorrow after practice, I'll make sure we can go to a nicer place than today."

"E-eh?" she blinked her eyes twice, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Ryoma walked closer to her making her blush again, "I'll take you to nice places, far away from our senpais."

"R-ryoma-kun… I-I thought I made the deal already." She felt awkward as the boy was really close to her. She had to ask him thinking that he was not satisfied going out with her today.

"You did."

She blushed really hard as the boy leaned to kiss her on her right cheek as he raised his other hand to touch her left cheek. He boy gave space between them but she knew that the boy was aware of her flushed face. The boy smirked confirming something to her;

"You agreed to become my girlfriend, so what do you expect?"

Her eyes widened as her blush brightened. He stared at her for a while before turning around;

"I'll see you tomorrow, do not forget. Ja." He waved his hand after saying that.

She touched the cheek that the boy kissed. She wasn't able to reply back at him. She found herself whispering something;

"T-that was his… real condition?" Her heart never stopped from beating irregularly that night.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! Actually, I got this idea when I was touching the mouse that I was using during my work. To think, that just using the mouse from work could give me such an idea of this drabble… tee hee hee… so much of the computer usage…**

**Total Word Count: (1,481 words)**

**How was this drabble?**

**Reviews please…**

**How was Ryoma and Sakuno here?**

**Are they Ooc?**

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	8. Poison

**Drabble time again!**

**I hope you like this…**

**I think I'll do this to practice the umm… lemon thingy that **_**they**_** force me to do. But this is not LEMON… just KISS scenes only.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and the song sang by Alice Cooper.**

* * *

**Rated: T (because of the way of kissing)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno**

* * *

**Poison**

**Drabble Summary: Once he started, he couldn't stop. He couldn't believe that she tasted good.**

* * *

'_I wanna hold you but I better not touch_

_I wanna kiss you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want taste you but I wanted it too much_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison…_

_Your poison running through my vein_

_Your poison…_

_I don't wanna break the chain…'_

_~Alice Cooper – Poison~_

* * *

He overslept.

That's why he came running down the rooftop. He missed the afternoon practice already and he cursed himself from missing it. Tezuka would be giving him a hundred laps tomorrow for sure. He quickly ran to the club where his bag was. He couldn't spot anyone as he entered the court and he thought of conclusion that everyone was gone home already. He stopped from walking and slowly entered the room… only to be shocked when he saw someone.

She was there sleeping in the corner, the girl he often seen with the loudmouthed girl. She was sitting on her bended knee while her back was leaning against the wall. Her head was slightly titled to her side as she slept. Her hands were clasped together on her lap. Her bag was sitting next to her.

He was staring at her for a couple of minutes before walking closer to his locker and grabbed his bag. He thought of leaving her there but decided not to. Instead he walked closer and crouched in front of her.

He recognized the girl. She was Ryuzaki Sakuno, his coach's granddaughter. He tried waking the girl up but no to avail. He frowned. _Why is she sleeping here? _He thought as he stared at the girl closely. That's the time he realized how cute she was when she slept like that. He looked at her more intently… examining the face thoroughly. She had a fair color of skin, nice eyelashes, thin eyebrows that frowned sometimes, cute nose and… soft lips.

Wait?

Soft? How did he know about that? He knew… he realized that he was touching her lips and there were really soft. The girl didn't really budge as he traced her lips with his fingers. He smirked because he liked the feeling that he got from her lips. An idea popped in his head. No one was around anyway as he looked inside the room. He had a way on how to wake the girl up.

With that resolve, he tilted her head a little higher as he leaned down to claim her lips. He was planning to collide his lips to hers until the girl woke up but the sensation he was feeling right now ruined his former plan. Her lips were really soft and he felt that he wanted more. He deepened the kiss making the girl finally wake up in the process.

**xxx**

She woke up when something touched her lips. It was lighter at first so she thought it felt nice but when she felt that it went deeper and was difficult to breathe, she knew that something was going on. She opened her eyes slowly as she was trying to register what was really happening. Then her eyes grew wide when she realized that someone was kissing her. KISSING HER IN HER SLEEP. She was even more shocked to see who it was.

Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma was kissing her.

She let out a gasp between the kiss he was giving her. But everything was surreal for her. She gathered all the courage she could muster and pushed the prince away from her.

"W-what are you doing?" she blushed really hard. Her eyes were panicking really hard as they looked randomly around the room.

"Kissing you, of course." He said stating the obvious; a slight irritation could be seen from him. It seemed that he was not satisfied on what he was doing to her. Without warning, he leaned down once again to continue the kiss.

She was shocked once again. He was kissing her for the second time. He was her first kiss, not that she didn't like it. It was the prince that she admired. She remembered why she was there in the first place because she was looking for him to ask something but ended up sleeping in that corner as she waited for him. What was really happening was out of control. Confused, she managed to push him again one more time;

"W-why are you… k-kissing me?" she couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

Ryoma who frowned this time and retorted, "Because they're soft," he said as he had the right to complain. He quickly grabbed both of her wrists that were on his chest and pinned them both on the wall making the girl flinch in the process, "now, stop interrupting me and let me continue." With that he leaned to her once again, capturing her unprepared and were slight opened lips onto his.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes were shut tight now. She couldn't do anything to stop the boy as he pinned her on the wall. He was not harsh when he was kissing her. He was actually gentle but she couldn't believe that Ryoma was kissing her and he was not planning to let go until later.

**xxx**

_Crap._

_Why does she feel good?_ He couldn't stop; her lips were tempting him to do more. They were really soft. He was just planning to kiss her until she woke up but he thought that he couldn't let go. He felt that Sakuno became calm after all the tenses and trembles… he smirked while he was kissing her. He opened an eye when the girl didn't move. _Che, she didn't know how to respond. _He thought as he closed his eye once again and gave her slight kisses on the lips.

She let him control her.

He smirked as continued kissing her there.

He liked it. He liked being the dominant one. Sakuno was blushing the entire time and he found it amusing that she was not refusing anymore. Although, he could feel that the girl tried to respond to his kisses.

"Mada mada dane," he said between kisses earning several gasps from the girl, "Ryuzaki."

He gave a deepened kiss to her lips before closing her lower lip with his upper and lower lips into a sweet kiss. He officially ended the kiss after that. He let go of her hands as he looked at the beet red girl in front of her, "that's my way of waking you up." He smirked once again thinking of doing a job well done. Her lips were swollen. If he was not mistaken; he had been kissing her for more than ten minutes. He didn't want to let go but he needed to.

The girl looked down and fidgeted with her fingers blush was always present to her, "I-I was long awake… y-you know that."

"Hn," He said grabbing his bag and stood up, "stand up there, before we get locked up inside in the campus."

She was able to look at him before grabbing her bag beside her, "H-hai."

He turned around to walk his pace but the he remembered something. Something interesting that they would _do_ in the future. He turned back to her who was a few feet away from him and said;

"Let's do French kiss tomorrow."

With that, he resumed walking on his pace leaving the girl behind. He could hear the girl reacted on his words. True, he just said it like it was some kind of a normal conversation but earning a shock and stunned reactions from her was definitely more than a normal one. He smirked on the thought. He knew that he would be tasting her again in the future… and that future would be tomorrow.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this drabble? Did you like this? What did you think of the ending? Tee hee hee… Ryoma can't wait for tomorrow, can he?**

**Total Word Count: (1,314 words)**

**Is Ryoma Ooc? I tried to keep him in character, believe me.**

**Reviews please…**

**Thank you very much…**

**~MitsukiJunko~ **


	9. Diamond Dolls

**Drabble Time… This drabble is dedicated to my Ryoma Plushie… Waahhh… I miss you very much… I hope writing this drabble will help me motivate with my on-going fics. Enjoy please…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenisu no Ouji-sama. Capiche?**

* * *

**Rate: K+**

**Charaters: R. Sakuno and E. Ryoma**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

**Diamond Dolls**

* * *

'_Silver Platinum, I pass on them_

_You can have them, I know what I want_

_Give a hand to the girls who go after the diamond dolls (Diamond dolls)_

_It's a ravenous world and the Ceiling is very tall (do do do do do do do)_

_There's a river that curls to the sea and it's very long (Diamond dolls)_

_But the cream of the crop never stop, not the diamond dolls…'_

_~The Chipmunks and Chippettes – Diamond Dolls~_

* * *

**Drabble Summary: Everybody was hugging him every since they were created. Even a certain pigtailed-girl was hugging **_**him?**_** A carbon-chibi copy of him, that happened to be in-demand?**

* * *

"Look! Look! It's Ochibi!" Eiji stared at the two girls who exited a toy shop.

They were walking to their usual destination with Momo, the latter's favorite hanging out after practice.

…Burger shop.

But they saw them on their way.

"Echizen, you are soooo popular… even with stuff toys." Momo teased him.

"Che." He grunted but looked away.

Ever since he won his first Wimbledon championship, Ryoma stuff toys were spread and were currently the best selling toys in town. Somehow, it pissed him off to see all his replicas being hugged by girls that he didn't know.

Like a priceless diamond to have him.

As he thought that, he made a u-turn and walked the opposite direction. Momo noticed him and called his attention;

"Oi, Echizen! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But we haven't eaten burgers yet."

"Changed my mind." He answered quickly. Momo was still complaining but he ignored it. He decided to go home early, to get away from the stupid world of his fangirls or anything. He needed to escape from it.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"T-tomo-chan?" she blinked her eyes twice as she was staring at the stuff toy Tomoka was holding, "W-why are you holding that?"

Tomoka just grinned hard as she moved the stuff slightly to her right and said, "It's Ryoma-sama, silly."

"I-I know… but why do you have that?"

"Of course, I want to have one that's why I bought it," Tomoka answered merrily, "Don't worry; I'll buy you one tomorrow."

She blushed when Tomoka said that but flailed her hands afterwards, "I-Iie… its okay."

"Don't be silly, I know you want one," she said but before she could respond, her best friend ran away from her with her words, "admit it, you want to hug Ryoma-sama to yourself too."

She blushed ten shades of scarlet color, "M-mou! Tomoka-chan!" she tried to stop her but the girl left already. She sighed as resignation. Once Tomoka made a decision, she knew that she couldn't stop her anymore.

* * *

**The Next day:**

They were in a sakura tree at the back of their school as they decided to meet there.

_Ryoma_ was being jerked in front of her. She looked at the person who was giving it to her. She sweat dropped, "T-tomoka-chan, I already told you-"

Tomoka pushed the stuff toy to her chest making her hold it in the process, "Don't be humble. I know you want it. You can at least hug Ryoma-sama in its place," She said while pointing the toy that she was now holding, "I've been hugging the prince since last night."

She sweat dropped when Tomoka made a ridiculous laugh in front of her, "You really are something."

"Well, got to go. I need to help sensei with the homeroom activities. You can go ahead without me." Tomoka said while running away from her.

She watched her leave after that. She sighed really hard as she looked at the stuff toy. Staring at the small replica of her crush, she blushed really hard, "Ryoma-kun."

* * *

**At the tennis court;**

Everyone was disappointed as Tezuka announced that tennis practice was cancelled today, especially to one in a million tennis prodigy who won the Wimbledon Championship for the first time. The officials were having a meeting for the upcoming tournament and needed to be talked about it so they decided to cancel it.

He was pissed not once but twice. First, the stuff toys were spreading even inside the school. He didn't want to see his replicas being hugged by some random girls. He wanted to blame his manager who agreed to this, without his permission of course.

The second reason was yeah, the practice was cancelled. He wanted to practice more but he couldn't at least for today. But he thought of practicing somewhere else. No one could stop him anyway. He went to back of the schoolyard.

Only to find that there was a third reasonthat he would be pissed.

There she was…

…Under the Sakura tree.

Hugging him…

No hugging a Ryoma stuff toy…

A complete, diamond replica of him…

The girl in braided-pigtailed hair was hugging _his_ replica. With eyes closed. And a satisfied smile was plastered on her face.

He stared at her as the wind blew. Her plaits were being swayed by the wind and she looked different in front of him. Somehow, he liked the view that he was seeing. He couldn't understand himself why he was feeling that way.

She was just a girl that cheered him everyday.

Ah… scratched that.

She was just a girl he knew his coach's granddaughter.

Okay… that's given.

She was just a girl that he barely acquainted.

No! Definitely scratched that!

He mentally shook his head as he thought randomly. Why was he acting weird like that? He never paid attention to the girl until now.

His replica-which-was-way-too-shorter-than-him was being hugged by the girl that he knew at least.

He was pissed when he was being hugged by someone but he wouldn't mind that. He didn't know them anyway.

…But.

He was pissed at the scene that he was currently viewing.

And this time, he did mind it.

Why?

It was obvious.

_She_ was hugging _his_ replica.

The girl was still oblivious of his presence there. The girl tightened her hug to the toy that made him piss even more. He needed to do something.

He would knock some sense to the girl.

He made his resolve as he slowly walked closer to the girl and simply announced his entrance;

"Why are you hugging the _other_ me?"

**xxx**

She instantly jumped when she heard someone's voice.

Someone she really knew well. She quickly turned her head sideway to see the real one that she was hugging to her chest. Blush quickly appeared to her face as she hid the toy behind her and said, "R-ryoma-kun… w-what are you doing here?"

Ryoma walked closer to her and ignored her question, "You haven't answered my question yet?"

Sakuno stepped back a little as she avoided his stare. The boy was awfully close to her that she needed a space to breathe. It was embarrassing because he caught her hugging his stuff toy.

That was awfully embarrassing.

She blushed but not looking at him still, "T-tomo-chan gave me… t-this stuff toy."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

She panicked when the boy walked closer to her. She gasped when her back touched the trunk of the tree. The toy was still at her back, "I-it is cute." She quickly said.

She gasped again when the boy's hand landed on the tree making her stare at his amber eyes.

"That's also me, you know." He declared as smirk never left his face.

She blushed really hard. She just indirectly told him that he was cute indeed. She looked away as she closed her eyes, "M-mou! Ryoma-kun."

She heard him sigh, opening her eyes in the process.

"Why are you hugging him while the _real_ one is here?"

She froze at his words, she thought he was done talking but she was wrong.

"If you want to hug me, just say so," With that he hovered behind her and grabbed the toy from her, showing it in front of her. Not long before he said, "I'll give you an exemption."

With that, he threw the toy far away from them, his eyes were telling her that he didn't care if someone grabbed it or became a mess on the ground. He quickly hugged the girl after that. Sakuno was surprised when the boy did that. He hugged her, tightly. Her eyes widened as her heart was beating so fast. Her blush never left her face as the boy gestured her head to his neck.

"On the second thought, only _YOU _can hug me like this," she flinched a little when he whispered to her ear, but he was not finished yet, "So that the _original_ me can _only_ hug you like this."

Her eyes dilated as she was trying to register what the boy said to her. Well, she liked it anyway. She nodded making him notice that she did.

With that she closed her eyes as she responded to his embrace. She thought something as she mentally laughed at it.

_I can't believe that Ryoma-kun is jealous of stuff toys. _

** ~Owari~ **

* * *

**How was this drabble? I dedicate this to my Ryoma plushie… I miss you a lot… Anyway… making this chapter did motivate me because I was thinking of him… **

**Anyway, reviews please… need to hear your thoughts.**

**Total Word Cout: (1,500 words with owari. Yey, exact the same number! ! !)**

**Daisuki yo! ! ! Minna! ! !**

**MitsukiJunko**


End file.
